Prehistoric Creatures
By far the most popular mobs added by this mod are the prehistoric creatures. All prehistoric creatures (with the exception of naturally-spawning nautilus and coelacanth) must be created by the player. Once created, some of them can be tamed, commanded, and ridden. Also, some prehistoric creatures are available with scientifically accurate feathers and quills which can be toggled on or off in the Revival mod config file. ALPHABETIC LIST OF PREHISTORIC CREATURES and a mammoth, two examples of the prehistoric creatures the player can create.]] CREATION To create your first prehistoric creature, you must start by acquiring bio-fossils or frozen meat. These items are then analyzed to get the DNA of a random species. This DNA should then be placed in a culture vat, which will turn it into either an egg or an embryo. The egg or embryo will always match the species of the DNA cultivated. If the egg belongs to a terrestrial or avian (non-bird) creature, it must be hatched on land in a warm area (sunlight or torchlight works well) that is large enough for the creature. If it belongs to an aquatic creature, it must be placed in the water to hatch. Bird eggs are simply thrown like chicken eggs. Embryos must be injected into a pig, cow, sheep, or horse (except quagga, which can only be injected into a horse). The mammal will then give birth to the prehistoric creature. A DinoPedia is useful for monitoring the hatching or pregnancy progress of your animal. TAMING All prehistoric creatures except for spinosaurus, mosasaurus, and liopleurodon can be tamed. All tamed creatures can take commands, some are ridable, and some will defend you. For a vast majority of species, you simply need to stand within six blocks of the egg or the pregnant mammal for the creature to be tamed to you upon spawn. The tyrannosaurus, allosaurus, sarcosuchus, and smilodon are the only exceptions to that rule. Smilodon is tamed with milk as an infant and with raw meat as an adult. The other three have a more complex taming system. obediently sits and waits for its master's return.]] To tame a tyrannosaurus, allosaurus, or sarcosuchus, you first have to wait until the creature is an adult. This is shown by the red eyes that the creature develops. When the creature is old enough, you need to bring it down to 8 hp by attacking it. Be sure not to kill the creature, or you will have to repeat the process again later. At 8 hp the creature should lay down and appear to go to sleep. When this happens, you must right click the tyrannosaurus or allosaurus with a scarab gem or the sarcosuchus with an aquatic scarab gem. The creature is then tamed to you and will no longer have red eyes. COMMANDS RIDING CARE FEATHERS AND QUILLS Several creatures added by this mod come with scientifically accurate feathers and/or quills. These mobs include compsognathus, deinonychus, gallimimus, tyrannosaurus, velociraptor, triceratops, and dilophosaurus. The Revival team realizes that not every player likes their dinosaurs to have feathers or quills and has created non-feathered or -quilled versions of each of these mobs. To turn them off, go the the Fossils and Archeology Revival config file and set all of them to false.